1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multipurpose table, and more particularly to a smart table with an induction heating cooking function and a wireless power transmission function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a table for supporting objects or foods at home, in a restaurant, or in an office has been used.
Recently, a multipurpose table including various devices or modules in addition to simply supporting objects has been conceived.
For example, a table including cooking equipment may enhance space utilization and user convenience of a kitchen.
Various products of cooking equipment such as a microwave range using microwaves, an oven using a heater, and a cooktop have been widely popular.
In general, the cooktop heats a cooking container placed on an upper surface thereof to heat food in the cooking container and a representative example of the cooktop is a gas cooktop using gas as a heat source. The gas cooktop has degraded thermal efficiency according to high heat loss due to flame radiation and, thus, recently, interest in a cooktop using electricity has increased.
In addition, research into a table including a table with an induction heating module installed therein, for heating a metallic cooking container using electricity via an induction heating method, has been conducted.
However, a table is used for a multipurpose and is positioned in various locations at home and, thus, although an induction heating module installed in the table needs to be selectively positioned at various locations, there are problems in that a conventional table is configured in such a way that a location of an induction heating module is fixed and is not capable of being easily changed.
Research into a method for conveniently using various electronic devices that are placed and used on a table has been increasingly conducted.